ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Retsuden
is the twenty-fourth biography entry of the Ultra Series, produced by Tsuburaya Productions. Created to commemorate the 45th anniversary of the Ultra Series. The show first premiered on TV Tokyo on July 6, 2011 and is still currently in syndication. The show features clips from past Ultra Series shows. The catchphrases for the series are and . Characters Ultraman Retsuden Ultras Allies *Residents of the Land of Light *Mountain Gulliver 5 Shin Ultraman Retsuden Ultras Allies Spark Doll Troupe * Black King * Thunder Darmabia * Kemur Man * King Pandon * Ragon * Doragoris (episode 16) * Mochiron (episode 27) * Ultraman Taro(episodes 17 & 52) Dark Lugiel's Lackies * Alien Valky * Alien Icarus * Alien Nackle Darkness Five * Surai * Viranias * Jathar * Glocken * Deathrog * Ultraman Belial Exceller and Lackies * Alien Chibu Exceller * Alien Guts Bolst UPG (Ultra Party Guardians) *Yoshiaki Jinno *Gouki Matsumoto *Arisa Sugita Ultraman Retsuden Episodes Shin Ultraman Retsuden Episodes Other Segments Ultra Zero Fight To draw success to the film Ultraman Saga, A new segment to the series that started in episode 57 debuted entitled . Ultra Zero Fight is an Action/Drama series of 3-minute episodes that showcase new forms that the main character, Ultraman Zero acquires as he faces his adversaries. The segment itself is a tribute to the low-budget minisodes Ultra Fight. ;Parts # : 8 episodes. From episode 57 to episode 64. # : 15 episodes. From episode 76 to episode 91 (excluding episode 79). Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier is a full CG movie of 3-minute episodes and is part of New Ultraman Retsuden. It is an adaption of the video game of the same title. ;Parts #Red King Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 12 to episode 14. #Neronga Hunting: 2 episodes. From episode 15 to episode 16. #Antlar Hunting: 4 episodes. From episode 29 to episode 32. # Super-Earth Gomora Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 52 to episode 54. # Gandar Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 63 to episode 65 # King Joe Hunting: 2 episodes. From episode 66 to episode 67 # Plasma U-Killersaurus Hunting. Epiosde 68 Ultra Fight Victory Ultra Fight Victory serves as a gaiden to Ultraman Ginga S. Cast * : * : Songs Ultraman Retsuden ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: voyager feat. Ultraman Zero ( ) **Episodes: 1-13 *"DREAM FIGHTER" **Composition: **Arrangement: **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 14-20, 26-39 (Verse 1), 21-25 (Verse 2) *"Rising High" **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: voyager **Episodes: 40-52 *"ULTRA STEEL" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy **Episodes: 53-65 *"ULTRA FLY" **Composition: Kotobuki Koyama **Arrangement: Koichiro Takahashi **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 66-78 *"Final Wars!" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: The Alfee **Episodes: 79-90 (Verse 1), 91-104 (Verse 2) Shin Ultraman Retsuden ;Opening theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy with Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 1-7, 14-20 (Verse 1), 8-13, 21-26 (Verse 2) *"ULTRA BRAVE" **Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Lyrics & Artist: Daigo Naito **Episodes: 27-39 * "Kirameku Mirai ~Yume no Ginga e~" (キラメク未来 ～夢の銀河へ～, "Sparkling Future ~To Galaxy of Dreams~") ** Lyrics: Hideki Tama ** Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: voyager feat. Ultraman Ginga ) ** Episodes: 40-52 (Verse 1), 53-54 (Verse 2) * ** Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa ** Artist: The Alfee ** Episodes: 55-70 (Verse 1), 71-78 (Verse 2) * ** Lyrics: Hideki Tama, ** Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Voyager with Hikaru & Shou (Takuya Negishi & Kiyotaka Uji) feat. Takamiy ** Episodes: 79-90 * "Ultraman Victory no Uta 2015" ** Lyrics: Kiyoshi Okazaki ** Composition and Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Voyager with Hikaru & Shou (Takuya Negishi & Kiyotaka Uji) feat. Takamiy ** Episodes: 91- Notes *If you hear the music of the song "Kirameku Mirai", you will hear a part of the theme from the 1966 series Ultraman. External links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden/index2.html Official New Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden2012/index2.html Official Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo *[http://blog.m-78.jp/ Official Ultraman Retsuden blog] at Tsuburaya Productions